A Star is Born
by PepperMiles
Summary: And there, in front of him, the forgotten family tree. The very ancient and the only thing that is older than the house. Its magic has been tied from the blood of Malfoys. Even his own family doesn't know its existence. Only the head of the family shall be known of its existence which shall be passed upon his death.
1. Prologue

I am not sure if I will make this a series of chapters or just a one story. Let me know your opinion.

xxxx  
 _  
Dear Mr Malfoy,_

 _I would gladly to inform you that the wealth that belongs Heir of Malfoy, which includes the five vaults, as well as all the Malfoy estate, has been shifted and transferred to the newly born Malfoy. The occurrence was recorded at 4:23 in the morning of 24th of August. This is in accordance to the rules created by the first generations of Malfoy._

 _I, in behalf of the board members of Gringotts, would like to congratulate you for welcoming the new member of the family._

 _Respectfully yours,_

 _Origin Berzuk_

 _Chief Administrator_

 _Gringotts Bank_

Lucius was furious. Three-fourths of their wealth has been given to an unknown Malfoy. Who the heck Draco impregnated? Astoria and he haven't been married yet and yet has fooled around like a dog in the heat. Impregnating an unknown woman. Giving away the wealth of the Malfoys.

"Pixie!" he called.

"Yes, master?" an elf dressed in a small white clean dress appeared.

"Is Draco around?l

"Yes, sir. Master Draco is in his room with Miss Astoria."

"Okay. Where is Narcissa?"

"Mistress Narcissa is the garden, sir."

"Thank you, Pixie. Closed down this library. Make sure no one will enter the room until I told you so. I'll be checking something." with that, he stood up and walked towards the back of his office table. He whispered an incantation and suddenly the books were moving away until a door that was hidden made visible.

He clutched the knob and open it slowly and entered. Upon getting in, he closed the door and waved his wand with an incantation only know to the head of the family. The room is not quite big and only hold a cream colored wall. At the centered-bottom part, there is with a drawing of a seed that sizes like a seed of a mango. He looked around and tapped it three times. It grew fast and wrote down every Malfoy that has been born and their spouses married and woman who bore a Malfoy through out the the generation. And there, in front of him, the forgotten family tree. The very ancient and the only thing that is older than the house. Its magic has been tied from the blood of Malfoys. Even his own family doesn't know its existence. Only the head of the family shall be known of its existence which shall be passed upon his death.

He got curious to whom Draco gave his seed that will carry out their line. He looked up to his name down to Narcissa and Draco. And there, a new leaf was just created. The script was shining like gold. Remembering what his father told him, this signifies the power that it holds. This is the third time it happened. The two Malfoys who held a great power has been listed in the history.

Caellum Wyatt

That is the first name of his grandson. The new Malfoy heir. We need to find him. Family matters most. He looked at the branch it has connected. His eyes widened as the shock of knowing the one who gave birth to his grandson.

Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 1

I just tried adding more chapters. Hopefully, would be a good one.

Characters are not mine. All credits to J.K Rowling. I just own the plot.

xxxx

September 16, 1999

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know you'll be mad at me for not writing to you after we left Hogwarts!_

 _Forgive me._

 _I know you and many of our friends tried writing to me. But please hear me out. I have a coin for the portkey that will lead you to my new place. It will be activated on the 19_ _th_ _of September at 3 in the afternoon. It will only be you and only you who will be able to travel through this portkey._

 _I have something to tell you, but it needs to be talked in person and please DO NOT TELL ANYBODY about this letter._

 _Please see me._

 _Love lots,_

 _H._

 _PS. Burn this right after you've read._

 __Enclosed in a small pouch is a gold coin. This was the DA coin we used before when communicating within the Dumbledore's Army. I clutched the letter and stared at the roaring fire in the hearth. I opened the letter and reread it one last time before throwing it to the fire and watched as it burns to ashes.

After almost 3 months of no communication, she finally sent a letter. We were so worried that she might be in danger. I've even asked for a team of auror to investigate her mysterious disappearance. However, no lead of her current location and no evidence she was forced or have been kidnapped. She just disappeared on her own volition

I am so intrigued why Hermione left right after the graduation. Why did she sound so worried and scared in her letter? She seemed not the Hermione I know. She can face even the evilest like in the form of Bellatrix Lestrange. She even sent her parents to Australia just to protect them. It seemed that she there is something happened that she chose to be silent and be away from the world she had fought for last year.

There were so many questions I really wanted to ask. She'll be meeting me on her birthday itself. Is she in danger? I hoped not. I really hope not.

September 19, 1990

I stumbled in the well-trimmed lawn of a small bricked house that surrounded by white picket fence. There were plants of various flower that smells good when hit by the wind. The place is so serene, and I feel like I am in the middle way to top of the mountain. I don't know where this place is but sunny, warm though windy. I could feel the magic surrounds the area. The wards and, in my opinion, been placed heavily for protection. Hermione already registered my magic to be able to enter the wards.

I walked up to the porch and heard a hum from the other side of the door. I knocked at the door. I heard a womanly voice cooing a squealing baby. Baby? What?

The door opened, and I saw Hermione dressed as she always is. Never changed a bit.

"Harry!" she smiled and hugged me tightly, "Thought you wouldn't come. I worried that you're so mad to me that you'll just forget you have received a letter from me."

"How could I forget one of my best friends?" I closed my eyes and smelled her. It is her. "I missed you so much!"

"Oh! I have missed you too Harry. All of you!" she moved away, still smiling, though has shed a few tears, and let me in. She guided me to her sitting room. "Have a sit, Harry. Do you need anything? Perhaps tea?"

"That would be great, 'Mione." She smiled at me and went to the kitchen and prepared my usual tea. I looked around and observed the area. There were books lined up at the wall. There were photos of us in the frame above her hearth. There was also a photo of her and Malfoy as the Head students. However, this looked more intimate and seemed private. It seemed that they have grown so close without me noticing it.

Then, I got startled when a squeaking baby interrupted the silence of the room. I looked around and that was when I noticed a pram. I went near it and peaked inside it. There, inside it is a new small baby, making a squeaking sound. I looked closer and the baby looked into me like he could see me. I stared at him and observed. Who is this baby? Who are the parents? Then, that was when I noticed a wisp of blonde hair at his top head and the chocolate brown eyes. This was Hermione's baby.

"Uh…'Mione, there is a baby in here." I called out to Hermione.

"In a minute" she answered back.

I looked at the baby again and observed. His face feature seemed familiar but I can't point who he looked like. Hermione brought a tray of biscuits and the tea. I sat back to the couch as she put it down at the coffee table. Then, she went to the pram and picked up the baby. She cooed at him and he squeaks a bit.

"Umm… 'Mione.. uh...Not to be rude, who's baby is that? I asked her hesitantly.

"Harry, he is mine. Meet Caelum Wyatt Granger." I choked as she confirmed what I have thought.

"It's yours? But…it was…we just graduated a few months ago…I mean… How?"

"Harry…It is really complicated. But I'll tell you how when the proper time comes. It's just..." she paused and signed heavily. She was really having a hard time to tell it to me.

"It's okay, 'Mione. If you can't tell me now, tell me when you're ready. It seems you are really having a hard time. I'll just visit you from time to time."

"Thanks for understanding, Harry." She paused and looked down at her baby "but I tell you this, we are in danger. Real grave danger. Especially, if I go back to England."

"Why? I thought we are already free of deatheaters before we graduate? Where are we anyway?"

"I will let you know when I am already recuperated, Harry. I just need more time. I still need to save someone back in England. Hopefully, I won't be late when I am ready."

"Who?"

"Later Harry. Anyhow, we are in New Zealand. My parents bought me this when I have told them about my pregnancy and the story. The father of Cael is a very loving one and I will save him soon."

"That far? Who is the father?"

"Later Harry. But for now, I have something ask you. Would you be Cael's godfather?"

I was stunned when she asked me of that. I know I'll probably be a godfather if she and Ron had a kid. However, she was my best friend and no matter what, I'll protect her child to whoever wants to harm him. "Of course, 'Mione! I'll be the best godfather of all." I smiled at them and went beside her to look at the baby. She handed me slowly the baby and I felt a happiness I have never felt before. I may not be the father, but I would definitely be a good father figure to him. I kissed his forehead and whispered to him "Hello, Cael. I am Harry Potter. Your handsome godfather!" He squeaked a bit and yawned. He slept again, and I looked at my friend. "He's a pretty baby."


	3. Chapter 3

I am trying to update as much as possible. I have outlined the plot and the chapters and would gladly to say, it would run until Chapter 18 and excluding the prologue and the epilogue.

To all those asking if the picture is me, YES. I am 100% assure you that this is me. Anyhow, you may PM me.

Also, I haven't edited this but I am busy as hell these past days, so forgive me. I will edit this next week before I post the next chapter.

All characters are credited to JK Rowling.

xxxx

September 24, 1999

Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age.

Hermione Granger, part of the Golden Trio.

Hermione Granger, born in a muggle family.

Hermione Granger is the mother of the new Malfoy Heir.

Granger and Malfoy.

A muggle-born and a pureblood.

A half-blood grandchild.

A half-blood heir.

A half-blood Malfoy!

It has been a month now and I still didn't hear anything from her. I let the news sit for two weeks since the day I have received the letter from Berzuk. I still can't believe it. There was a lot of questions that ran in my mind that keeps confuses me.

The first thing that I thought was she was after our money. Draco was the only heir I have, and we are one of the wealthiest family not just in the Wizarding world but also in Muggles. We were one of the oldest family in Wizarding kind and has been descendants of the muggle's king.

After a while and waiting in vain, I had decided to have my own due diligence. I have to know where my grandchild is. I have scoured the news about her and the trio. However, all the news I've read was that she is missing and been theorised that she was kidnapped or been killed by Deatheater who are still on the loose. And of course, that is not true! She just gave birth to a Malfoy heir. Maybe kidnapped but not dead.

I have asked subtlety in the ministry, specifically the low-ranking employees, about her information: from family background to other useful details. I've never been amused by the background of a muggle-born. We may have read how she helped defeat the monster I have served before and how she freed a captured dragon in Gringotts. However, she was not just special in our world but also where she came from. Her parents were listed as a dentist in their occupation and lived ordinarily in London. However, way back in South France, they have been duke and duchess who ran away from their own families. Two powerful clans in South France who had been political enemies had been marred by the union of their own heirs. Interesting.

I have further my own investigation to locate her and my grandchild. I have extended the pockets I have filled with galleons and muggle bills. I have asked discreetly of them. Of her. However, I still have no luck in finding them.

October 14, 1999

Ten more days and Caelum, my grandchild would be two months old. I haven't even seen even a strand of his hair. But I guess, he would look like a true Malfoy heir. Blonde straight hair with striking blue-greyed eyes.

I remembered when Draco was born. He was so tiny and very fragile. The doctors had to put him in an incubator for weeks just to be sure he would be okay. I hope my grandchild wouldn't be like his father. I know he would be great and powerful when he grew up. But I prayed to whoever would listen to me that he is in good health and let her mother be capable enough to take care of him.

"Master, Mr Pitt is here. Shall I bring him to your office?" I was interrupted in my series of thoughts by my house elf, Pixie. He notified me of the arrival of the private investigator I have inquired.

"Yes, Pixie. Bring him here." It has been long enough not to hear anything from the mother of my grandchild. I haven't had a clue where she hid. It was like she is hiding from everyone. I even tried asking Potter, but he may suspect about my inquiries of her.

The door opened, and a tall man entered the room. He was looking well-built and has brown hair and striking eyes. Yes. This will do. A private investigator in plain sight. No one will wonder who he was. He could be anyone to everyone and could not be thought of something bad.

"Good day, Mr Malfoy!" he greeted.

"Good day, Mr Pitt. I am glad you have granted my request for a private discussion in my home. Please have a seat." He seated on the visitor's chair on the left front side of my office table.

"No worries, Mr Malfoy. A client of great wealth should always be my priority." And he's very blunt. I see.

"Good! So…I really want this matter to be confidential as much as possible. Can I trust you that?"

"Of course, Mr Malfoy. I was never a kiss and tell man. And I value secrecy especially if they are paying enough." Again, very blunt. "So what is this matter to be discussed with?"

"Okay. Before that, I need you to sign this contract of the confidentiality agreement, so I would be sure that no one will know about this…project of ours."

"Very smart of you, Mr Malfoy and I understand. This must really be very important to you."

"Yes. Very much. And I wouldn't be in my current status if I am just some Weasley fool." he laughed at my insult to a poor family I have looked upon ever since. He has read the contract. He was very thorough for he went to reread it again twice before signing it. "All done. Shall we discuss it?"

"Thank you, Mr Pitt. Shall I call you John, then, to make it more personal?"

"Yes, please. Would you permit me to call you Lucius too?"

"That is okay with me." I paused and double warded the room for outside gossipmongers. "So I'd like you to locate my grandchild" …


End file.
